<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Thing by CCaptainRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001358">The First Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex'>CCaptainRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone War Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, and hugs, the 501st need a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard-fought battle, the first thing on Ahsoka's mind is a good night's sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone War Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with Ahsoka. </p>
<p>The 501st had, what had to be, their hardest campaign to date. No sleep, terrible conditions, an ending that while victorious left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth; The week had taken its toll, and Ahsoka finds it hard to think it's only been a week. Sitting on a shuttle, next to Master Skywalker and Kenobi, the trip back to the Resolute will be a long one. </p>
<p>There's grime splattered up her legs, under her fingernails, and all she wants is a nice long shower back in her quarters. A bath sounds heavenly, even just the chance to wash her face and get some good sleep. Lying in the dirt at night, while a break from fighting, still did some damage and stretching her back she feels something crack and she groans. "You okay there, Snips?" </p>
<p>"Fine, master. Just tired." She lets her head hit her headrest and her eyes slip close for a moment, just to rest. Anakin turns to say something to her and finds her fast asleep on his shoulder, and he smiles. He doesn't blame her - war doesn't bode well on teens, and while she's grown so much since their first meeting, she's still so young to be on a battlefield. </p>
<p>She proved herself this time, she did her absolute best and helped earn their victory, and he couldn't be more proud. Wrapping an arm under her waist he shifts her closer so she doesn't fall asleep in another awkward position. "Seems our padawan took quite a hit out there," Obi-Wan adds with a smile, taking a seat beside him. His master hadn't stopped moving since they boarded, doing everything to keep his mind busy, lest he falls asleep. </p>
<p>"Don't tell me you don't feel exhausted." Anakin can feel his subconscious beg for sleep, his mind sluggish and sleep tugs at the back of his brain. All he wants is to see Padme, relax in her way-too-comfortable bed and sleep for twelve hours straight. That right there is the first thing he wants when they land, but he knows he won't get it. A call will have to suffice. </p>
<p>"It's been a hard past couple of days, I'll admit." Obi-Wan flexes his fingers and winces. He wasn't old, per se, but his joints were starting to wear and tear. Normally, Anakin would tease him and point out his grey hairs, but he holds his tongue as he watches Obi-Wan relax back into the seats. "Doesn't mean I'll pass out on the transport, however. It'll kill my back." </p>
<p>"Like those tents, they give us haven't already done that," Ahsoka mutters something into his arms and shifts, and he leans his head on top of hers with a yawn. "Maker, all I want is a good nights sleep. Think they'll give us a break?" </p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughs softly. "Hopefully, but it won't be long before we're sent back out. Perhaps we can ask for something calm, like a relief effort." He gets no response and turns towards his former padawan. "Anakin?" </p>
<p>He's asleep on top of Ahsoka, both of them out cold and he smiles - If he had a datapad with him, he would've taken a picture. His body vibrates and as much as he wants to sleep, he needs to distract himself with something else. He could go check with the pilots, or maybe the med-bay, or ask Cody or Rex about their next missions or call the Council to tell them how it went. After battles like this, he's still amped despite being dead tired. When he gets back to the Resolute, the first thing he wants is a good proper meal in the mess, something warm and hearty and not a ration bar. </p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes, he hates to see how old he's getting. Bad joints, grey hair, two Jedi to look after (not even Jedi, just...children.). Battles are hard-fought and as much as he needs a break he knows they won't get a long one. </p>
<p>"You think too loud." Anakin's voice startles him and he wraps an arm around Obi-Wan, pulling him into his side. "Sleep." Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, on the council, he has better thing to do then be childish and fall asleep on Anakin's shoulder. But he still lays his head down and lets sleep take him away anyway because he doubts they'll get another good moment of peace for a while. </p>
<p>Rex watches across the deck with a smile, already starting to type up the report of the battle. His generals (and commander) are some of the hardest working people he knows, and they deserve a break after something like this. It's nice, seeing them as a little family, wrapped up in each other and sleeping peacefully. Hell, even the 501st needs a break. He lost some good men today and their names, and lack of, weigh on his mind. </p>
<p>It's battles like these that leave behind the most scars. Physically, and mentally. They might be fighting droids but it's still a battle and a fight to live. It's battles like these that prove how disposable clones are, too. They don't get properly buried, even, just left to dissolve into the battlefield without a goodbye. </p>
<p>The first thing Rex wants to do is relax. Do absolutely nothing for a day, no reports or battles, maybe challenge a brother to a card game or something. Clones are used to battles without sleep and being uncomfortable, and right now, just sitting around sounds perfect. He drops his datapad, knowing they'll get to the Resolute soon, and Cody pats his shoulder. "You did good out there today." </p>
<p>"You too, Vod." Cody isn't the oldest clone out there but he acts like it, a calm and constant presence in 212th, and though Rex will never admit it, he tries to adapt his personality and leadership skills to his. "Think they'll give us leave time?" </p>
<p>"I'm sure the generals will make sure of it." They turn to look at the Jedi, in a heap, snoring and drooling softly and they share a smile. Ahsoka's eyes flicker open and she gives a small little wave, which he returns. He sometimes forgets just how young she is, to be fighting alongside him and witnessing this all. Sometimes he forgets how young he is too, and if he were in her position, he wouldn't handle it well. Ahsoka's a little fighter, that's for sure. </p>
<p>"How much longer-" Her sentence is interrupted by a yawn. She rubs at her eyes and blinks slowly at him. "Til we get there, Rexster?" </p>
<p>The nickname slips out, despite the presence of superiors and Cody laughs softly before turning back to his datapad. Ahsoka is the only one allowed to call him Rexter, ever. "A couple minutes, I'm sure." </p>
<p>"That's still enough to sleep." She closes her eyes and burrows backs into Anakin's arm. "You should sleep too." </p>
<p>Sleep isn't the first thing on his mind, no. It's not something he really needs at this point, considering clones taught to sleep anywhere. But he lets his eyes slip close for a moment and dreams of nothing until they dock at the Resolute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>